Oh My My My
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: A C/M fanfic set to the song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift.


Ok let's just pretend for a minute that Monica and Chandler knew eachother growing up and that they both had normal parents. Chandler's parents never divorced, Judy was never all that critical of Monica etc. This story is AU but I really love this song and decided it could work as a Monica and Chandler fic, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters or the show or the song. The only things I own are Zachary and Daniella (neither of which you will know unless you read the story haha ;) )

Oh My My My

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Would you look at those two?" Jack Geller pointed to where his 7 year old daughter, Monica, sat in the tree house that he had built between his yard and his neighbor's. She was sitting there listening to another little boy talk, he was her best friend, Chandler. The two had met the year before when Chandler moved to the area with his parents, Charles and Nora Bing. Chandler was actually 2 years old then Monica, the same age as Monica's brother Ross, but Monica and Chandler had hit it off immediately and spent as much time as it was possible together.

Charles Bing laughed as he looked to where his neighbor was pointing. He could see Chandler lean over and whisper something in the little girl's ear and her giggling in response.

"Do you think we are looking at the future of the Bing family?" Charles joked.

"I don't know about that, they are so young." Jack replied.

"I'd be willing to be they get together someday." Charles said.

"Ok, I bet you $100.00 they do not get together." Jack said.

"Let's make it interesting. I will bet you double that, that they do." Charles countered.

"Deal." The two men shook on it, both smiling as they continued to watch the two young kids.

"Look over there, Judy." Nora Bing instructed her friend. "They are too cute."

Judy smiled as she saw her daughter and her daughter's best friend. "They sure are close."

It was then that the two women saw their husband's shake hands and mutter something about Chandler and Monica and love.

"Our husband's are placing bets." Nora laughed.

"I bet I know what it's about." Judy said with her eyes darting towards the two young kids on the tree house.

"Oh my my my." Nora said as she rolled her eyes at the thought as Judy nodded and did the same.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"What are our parents staring at?" Chandler asked as he saw the two groups of people staring at them. "It's creepy."

"They're staring at us." Monica whispered, not really caring. "What's creepy is that old Mr. Watson's house."

Chandler nodded in agreement. That was what the two had been discussing before he had noticed all the adults looking at him and Monica.

"Let's play truth or dare, except we can only except dares." Chandler suggested.

"That's stupid." Monica said elbowing him. "If were gonna do that we should just call it dare."

"Hey." Chandler rubbed at his ribs where he had been elbowed. "You know I could beat you up for that."

"Nuh uh." Monica said.

"I could so, I'm way bigger then you are." Chandler replied with a mischievous look in his eye. He loved getting her riled up like this and seeing her competitive side come out.

"So, even you said I was freakishly strong. I could beat you up." Monica again nudged him knowing he would never go through with actually beating her up. He knew enough to never hit a girl and besides he was her best friend.

"I thought we were gonna play Dare." Chandler said choosing to ignore her taunting. He could never hurt her.

"Ok, I dare you to go ring the door bell at Mr. Watson's and then run away." Monica said.

"Why do you get to go first?" Chandler asked.

"Because I'm a girl, ladies first." Monica replied.

"Fine." Chandler huffed and climbed down the ladder from the tree house as Monica followed. "Your coming with me?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah someone's gotta make sure you go through with it." Monica said.

"Maybe Ross should come." Chandler said. "I mean your a girl and if Mr. Watson's as scary as everyone says, then you might get scared and scream and get us in trouble." He reasoned.

Monica rolled her eyes. "My brother's a bigger fraidy-cat then I am. And who's the one who got scared when we stole my daddy's movie with the creepy baby in it."

"Oh right." Chandler said looking embarassed that she had brought it up. "Okay, you can come."

"Good." Monica smiled, glad to have got her way.

They walked the one block down the street to Mr. Watson's house, which was 2 houses down from Monica's. It was a big old mansion with shutters hanging off the hinges and it was covered in vines. It looked like one of those haunted houses you see in scary movies. The gate to the front yard was wide open from the wind.

"K Mon, you stay here." Chandler told her. "I'll go ring the door bell and then run and meet you back here, got it."

"Yeah." Monica nodded and watched as Chandler actually went through with the dare, running back and catching his breath a few minutes later.

"That was a close one." He said. "I heard someone moving around in there." He finally managed to catch his breath. "Ok my turn."

Monica sighed. "Alright go ahead."

"I dare....I dare you to..to go steal one of those magazines from Ross' room and meet me back here." Chandler said.

"What magazine?" Monica asked. "You mean the one he steals from the mail man before my Dad sees them?"

"Yeah that one." Chandler said. He wanted to see what the big deal about those magazines were. Ross always made a huge fuss over them at school.

"Ok." Monica said with a shrug and ran off in the direction of her house.

She returned about 10 minutes later with the magazine clutched in her hands. He saw her eyes widening at the contents on the first page.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing...it's just there are pictures of naked people in it. Why would you want that?" She asked. "That's gross."

"Yeah so..." His tone told her to drop the subject, which she did.

"My turn again." Monica said once she had handed the magazine to Chandler.

"Ok." Chandler agreed.

"I dare..." Monica paused as she thought about a good dare. "I dare you to kiss me."

"What?" Chandler asked as his jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I just know that when people play this game in movies, they sometimes use this dare." She said. "So you gonna go through with it or should I tell Ross about his magazines."

"That's blackmail, Mon." Chandler said but knew that she would go through with her threat if he didn't comply and he would be in a lot of trouble. "Fine, let's get this overwith."

Monica smiled to herself as she saw Chandler lean in, his lips puckered ready to kiss her. She started to feel very nervous as he continued to lean in. Suddenly she jerked back, not able to go through with it.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked confused.

"N...nothing, I gotta go." Monica said and with that, she turned and ran leaving him with a confused look on his face.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"Ok, Monica. Are you ready for your big surprise?" Judy asked as she covered her daughter's eyes.

"Yes Mom, let's get to it." Monica said excitedly, antcipating the big surprise her parents had had planned for weeks now for her birthday.

She felt herself being forced to sit down on a chair in front of the dining room table.

"Ok, it's time." Jack said as he came into the room. "Monica open your eyes." He told his daughter as she did and her eyes welled up with tears as she saw who was in front of her.

"Chandler." She screamed as she got up and raced into the arms of her best friend in the world. Sure now she had a lot of other friends, friends who were girls, but Chandler remained to this day the only one who really knew everything there was to know about her.

"Happy 16th birthday Mon." He exclaimed as he held her, reveling at the feeling of holding her again and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He had missed her so much over the last few months, but being that he was away at college, the same college as Ross, that was a given.

"This is the best present ever." She said turning to her parents with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you." She said hugging them.

Three hours later the party had ended and the guests had left. Monica's parents and brother were cleaning up the kitchen and had instructed Monica and Chandler not to do anything besides hang out together, sensing that the two best friends could use the time alone.

"So how's school?" Monica asked as they sat out on the front porch swing, staring at the stars.

"It's ok." Chandler shrugged. "It sucks not having you around though."

"I know what you mean. I means schools good and I have Rachel but I miss you so much." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"I miss you to." Chandler said grasping her hand and using his other hand to move a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You know, the stars, the moon, there no where near as beautiful as you."

Monica smiled but laughed as well, not thinking he was sincere. "Thanks, that's some pick up line, Chandler." She giggled.

Chandler looked at her slightly confused and hurt. "That wasn't a pick-up line, Mon. It's the truth."

The tears that had threatened to fall before now came. "Thank you." She said genuinely. "No one's ever said something that sweet to me before."

"Well they should, cause you are." Chandler assured her. "You are the most beautiful girl I know, college girls be damned." He said with a laugh. "You know I have always kinda had this crush on you, even when we were kids."

"Really?" Monica asked surprised. "How come you never told me?"

"I don't know, you were always my best friend and I was terrified of losing you. I am terrified of losing you." He said honestly.

"You never have to be afraid to lose me." She reassured him. "We will always be best friends." She said kissing his cheek and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I know." He said contentedly and smiled as he leaned his head on her's. "You know what else?"

"What?" Monica asked.

"Remember that time when you were 7 and I was 9 and we were playing Dare and you dared me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Monica said. "And I ran away because I got scared." She laughed at the memory.

"Well I really wanted to." Chandler said.

"You did?" Monica asked again surprised. "Wow, I never knew that. If you had told me, then I probably wouldn't have ran away..." She was interrupted by his lips suddenly on hers.

The kiss, which started off as a light peck, soon grew more passionate as Monica really let herself get into it. The fireworks went off in both their heads and it was then they realized that neither of them had ever had a kiss like this.

"Wow." Chandler said a few minutes later after they had finally come up for breath.

"That was amazing." Monica agreed.

"See, Jack. Looks like you owe me $200.00" Charles said.

Jack laughed. "Looks like you were right." He looked over to his wife and Nora as he saw them roll their eyes at Chandler and Monica's closeness.

"Oh my my my, looks like they finally figured out there feelings." Judy said with a smile.

"After all these years." Nora agreed, glad to see the two kids finally truly happy.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"Chandler." Monica giggled as they laid on the grass, staring at the calm water and the moon's reflection. "Stop it." She giggled as he continued to kiss her neck. "Were gonna be late for my curfew."

Chandler sighed and finally pulled away. "Ok, ok...let's go." He relented and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. "But not before I do this." He leaned her back against the tree and kissed her with everything he had. "I love you so much." He whispered to her.

"I love you to." She smiled as he took her hand and lead her to his truck and climbed in. As soon as he got in the driver's seat and started the truck, she leaned over and intertwined their hands together and leaned against his arm.

"This is the best feeling in the world." Chandler said with a sigh.

"Your right about that." Monica agreed smiling happily as she realized that this was all she would ever need in life. As long as he was with her, she would be perfectly content.

A week later it was time for Chandler to leave and go back to college. Monica would be starting her senior year of high school. Both had been dreading the day he would have to say goodbye. The summer had gone by way to fast.

"Your gonna meet some other girl aren't you." Monica said.

"Mon, that's crazy and you know it. There's no other girl for me." He said frustratedly as he told her for about the 500th time that week. "I didn't meet anybody last year and this year will be no different."

"We weren't together for the beginning of your freshmen year." Monica said. "Besides you've gotten really buff over the summer, all the girls will notice you and be all over you. Not that they weren't before but..."

"Can we drop this subject? You are talking crazy." He said.

"Am I? Am I? She said raising her voice again. "Maybe the crazy one is you." She said as she got off the front porch step, walked to the doors and went inside, slamming her front door behind her.

Chandler sighed. He couldn't wait till next year when she could join him at school. He knew she was planning on going to NYU to take culinary studies. He leaned against the porch and within a few minutes, fell asleep. He would apologize in the morning.

She found him the next day, leaning up against a post in an uncomfortable position. "Your still here." She said sounding surprised.

"I wasn't going anywhere with you mad at me." He explained.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid fight. I know you would never cheat on me." She apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you crazy. But you really don't have to worry. Like I said, you are the only girl I could ever want." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down and leaning against him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

4 years later, Monica and Chandler were sitting on the orange couch of their new favorite hang out, a coffeehouse called Central Perk. They were alone for the first time that day. Chandler's knee was trembling, as was the rest of his body, with anticipation for what he was about to do. All of their friends had known what his plan was and had agreed to leave the couple alone.

Monica could sense that he was nervous about something and put a hand on his knee in an effort to steady it. "Chandler, what's going on?" She asked nervously.

Chandler looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love and concern and gave her a slight but reassuring smile.

"Mon." He said as he got off the couch and down on one knee. "You have been my best friend from that day when I stole your ice cream cone and you punched me in the arm. We have dealt with a lot over the years and I think it has all led up to this point. I am never happier then when we are together and I know we are still really young, but nothing would make me happier then to marry you and make you part of my life forever. Monica Geller, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Chandler asked hopeful.

Monica didn't even have to think about it as she jumped off the couch and into his arms. "Yes, oh my god, yes." She screamed with happiness as he picked her up and spun her around before setting her down and placing the ring on her finger, ending the perfect moment with the perfect kiss.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

One year later, it was the big day. Monica and Chandler had agreed to get married at a church in their old neighborhood with all their family and friends surrounding them.

Chandler smiled widely at his Mom who was sobbing into his father's arms and he looked over and Monica's mother and noticed she was doing the same.

He couldn't believe this day was finally here and he was marrying the love of his life. The only woman he had ever and would ever love.

His jaw dropped as he saw Monica come down the aisle, her veil covering her face. She looked gorgeous. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was.

"Oh my god. You look so beautiful." Chandler told her as she approached him and took her hand.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." She smiled at him and he lifted her veil.

The minister began. "We are gathered together to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Monica and Chandler have each written their own vows and would like to share them with the rest of you."

Monica went first as agreed. "Chandler, you have been in my life for as long as I can remember. You are the biggest and best part of it. I never told you this but when we were kids, I dreamed of marrying you more times then I could count. I would stand in front of my mirror and call myself Monica Bing. That day when I was 7 years old and asked you to kiss me, I wanted you to but I was really scared you would think I was a geek so I ran. Then when you kissed me for the first time on the porch when I was 16, I knew what I wanted and that was you. It was always and will always be you. You are the only man I could see myself ending up with and because of you I know what perfect happiness is."

Chandler smiled through his tears and grasped her hand even tighter. "Monica, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. When we were kids I always wanted to protect you, you were always the most important person to me and you still are. I know I said I never believed in soul mates, but the truth is I do. I think you and I were put on this earth in order to be together. You are the perfect woman for me, you understand me better then anybody and you know me better than I know myself. There could never be anyone else for me because you are the one. You are my only one and because of this, I promise to love, honor and cherish you to the end of time."

Everyone in the room smiled at the two and dabbed at the tears in their eyes. No one had ever seen two people more suited for eachother. It was time to exchange rings and I dos.

"Do you Chandler, take the Monica to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"Do you Monica, take the Chandler to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Two years later, Monica and Chandler arrived at their home. Jack and Judy had given them their house after they moved to Florida.

"Are you ready for this?" Chandler asked and Monica nodded.

They walked in the door and gasped at the sight. In front of them were their 4 best friends in the world. What surprised them even more was the giant sign above the fire place.

'Welcome home, Baby Bings.' It read.

"Thank you guys." Monica smiled through her tears, unbelievably happy and grateful for the people in her life.

"Would you like to meet the newest additions to the Bing family?" Chandler asked.

Everyone nodded.

"This is Daniella Rachel Bing." He pointed to the baby in his arms. "And that is Zachary Joseph Bing." He said and pointed to the baby in Monica's arms.

The group all oohed and awed over the two babys. Daniella looked exactly like Monica and Zachary looked like Chandler. They had two miniature versions of themselves.

Later that night, Monica and Chandler sat on their porch, each with a baby in their arms, rocking back and fourth, the radio playing quietly in the background.

"Hey Chandler, it's our song." Monica said recognizing the lyrics immediately. The song was almost over but there was one more verse left so she became to sing

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
